Perficio Complection
by miss padfoot21
Summary: Another classic Lily and James story.


**perficio complection-**

**I can't believe how my life changed that day. My Hogwarts letter came, not my first but my last. **

**It stated, **

**Mr. James Potter, **

** This year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Dumbledore would like to offer you the position of Head Boy. You will begin your head duties with Miss Lillian Evans on September 1****st**** promptly at 8:30. It will be your responsibility to help muggleborns and other first years find their way through to the platform. Your next responsibility will be to hold a meeting with all the prefects give them passwords for their common rooms and make a patrol schedule. Seeing as you were not a prefect, I'm sure Miss Evans will be able to handle the first scheduling. Your dormitory has now changed to the Heads Dorms; however, you will still have the password for the Gryffindor common room. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Potter. Please remember to represent your house well! See you September 1****st****. **

** Sincerely, **

** Minerva McGonagall**

**I stared at my letter that had come with the normal book list. My Mum was over joyed, and I continued to stare into space. Me, head boy what was Dumbledore thinking? He had to not of been thinking when he made his appointment. Sure I had the grades but I never thought I would make it in the behavior section to pass for head boy. **

**Well this year will be an adventure. Not only should I become the responsible Head Boy, I have to. I have Lily Evans as my partner and I wouldn't want to cross her, especially since she is an extremely gifted witch in almost every subject matter we have ever studied. **

**I never thought the day would come when I would get to live in the same dormitory as Lily Evans. Sure we always lived in the Gryffindor common room, but this would be different just Lily and I in a dorm, no buffer. We had our fights but the past year she didn't seem to hate me as she used to. We almost became friends at the end last year. I think friendship definitely would have happened had she not been called home early at the end of last year. I think our mutual agreement helped that I was no longer asking her out or bugging her constantly with questions. I learned a valuable lesson last year; listen to Remus about girls not Sirius.**

**Well September 1****st**** rolled around much faster than I had expected it to. The day before I was supposed to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time I had to make a stop at Diagon Alley. Remus and I had the tradition of going the day before. Mostly because in 3****rd**** year we found out Lily and her friend, Katelyn would be going through the shops. Even though Remus will not admit it, he only goes to see Katelyn.**

**We couldn't break tradition, we had to go. My parents had offered to get me a gift for making head boy. My Mum asked me countless times for what I wanted. She gave up asking, and slipped me a bag filled with 1000 gallons. I think that is the most money my parents have ever entrusted in me. I decided I am only going to spend 100 and put the rest aside for something I would really want or need in the future. **

**That day at Diagon Alley haunts me to this very day, and now makes a lot of sense to me. Well let me just tell you the story and you'll find out for yourself. **

"**Lily!" Katelyn explained running forward to Lily, engulfing her in a bear sized hug. **

"**Hey, Kat" hugging her closest friend back. **

"**You look different" It wasn't a question of why do you look different it was a statement. Kat had no intention of questioning Lily about it unsure if she would hit a sensitive nerve. **

**Lily was one of the prettiest girls Hogwarts had seen in a long time. She had long wavy red hair, emerald green eyes, and her skin looked like a porcelain dolls. She was very thin, and didn't have much in the way of hips or a chest. She was simple, but beautiful. **

**Kat was very different from Lily. Her hair was very short and had a deep beautiful brown color, her eyes matched her hair. She tanned beautifully in the summer and was more athletic than any other girl in their year possibly the entire school. **

**Both girls were good students. Kat liked to goof off more than Lily and she dates more than Lily had. But their differences molded them together. **

"**I can't believe it's our last year" Lily cooed **

"**And I can't believe your Head Girl and James is Head Boy" **

"**I can, Potter seems to be growing up." Lily hated to admit it but she was seeing a different James than before. He stopped teasing Slytherins for no reason and his pranking was becoming less and less. **

"**Speaking of which, here he comes, oh and he's with Remus" Katelyn's voice softened with his name. They were study buddies, but nothing more or at least that is what they always told their friends. **

"**Hey Remus!" Kat practically screamed to the entire alley. **

"**Kat!" He was just as excited to see her and she was to see him. "How have you been?" He pulled her into a squishy hug, and then turned to engulf Lily as well. **

"**I've been well. How have you been?" **

"**I've been alright, just shopping with James." Remus motioned to his side where he stood quiet and interested.**

**James Potter had remained quiet until he was mentioned. It was a part of his way to not irritate Lily. **

"**Hello" he sounded confident but along with confidence there was something else, maturity maybe.**

"**Hi" Lily's response was sweet and polite. **

**Remus and Kat seemed to be in another world. They only talked to each other. Remus was pointing to the potion supply store and they started to walk towards it. **

"**How was your summer Potter?"**

"**It was uneventful until about a week ago."**

"**Oh, what happened a week ago?" **

"**I got my letter. By the way, congratulations Lily, you really deserve to be Head Girl." Lily was blushing furiously. She didn't know what made her blush it was just a compliment, well a compliment from James Potter.**

"**Um, Thank you."**

"**I don't understand Dumbledore, why he appointed me." He looked away from Lily towards the busy alley way. "I always figured it would be Remus or Oliver. I really don't get it."**

"**I do." That's all it took for James to fall head over heels in love with her again.**

"**He knows you'll do well. That's why he picks people. Those people just normally have a good record with grade and behavior." Lily eyed him on the behavior part and giggled.**

"**yeah I guess I'm lacking in that category." There was some awkward silence between them as they watched their best friends peer through windows.**

"**How was your summer Lil?"**

**Lily's face went pale. She looked down to the cobblestones that neatly lined the road. "It was different." Her voice shaky and scared, it was weird to hear coming from her she was normally very secure and collective. **

"**A bad different?" James was afraid to hear an answer**

**Lily looked up at me piercing me with her emerald eyes, "My sister got married, my mother passed away, and my dad's taking it pretty hard. I just can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Get away from everything."**

**James couldn't believe she shared it with him. She wasn't one to involve others with her personal life. She must of knew what James was thinking because next she said, "I think you should know because we will probably spending some nice quality head duty time together."**

"**Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry to hear about your Mum. Is that why you left early last year?" **

"**Yeah. Wanted to make sure I would be able to say goodbye."**

**Before anything else could be said about Lily and her summer, an energetic black haired boy came bounding around the corner eyeing James and Lily.**

"**JAMIE!"**

"**oh no" was James only response to Sirius scream**

**Lily only looked at James and smiled. Sirius was crazy and everyone knew it. Lily didn't dare interject. **

"**James where have you been? I stopped by your house and you Mum said you were here. She also informed me of something you've been keeping a secret."**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about."**

"**HEAD BOY JAMES! What happened you were a Maurder!"**

"**Sirius, I still am one! Just because I'm Head Boy doesn't mean I'm not a maurder."**

**Sirius pondered for a moment and finally gave in, "I guess so. At least now we can't get in trouble for pranks."**

**Lily coughed quietly next to me.**

"**Sirius, meet the Head Girl Lily Evans." **

"**Oh NO! Not her we aren't going to have any fun." **

**We all just laughed. The group finished supply shopping together sharing stories of their summers. **

**It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was setting and the alley was losing costumers drastically.**

"**Lily?" James inquired**

"**Yes?" **

"**Don't you think you should be on your way home? It can get dangerous here at night." James was worried for her and her safety, 'that's new Lily thought'**

"**I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron with my Dad, so he can get me to the train early."**

"**oh, okay."**

"**Why do you care?"**

"**I can't start the year without you." Lily gave him a look of question.**

"**I don't know how to make the patrolling schedule."**

"**Oh right, you don't. Well I better get going." Lily almost seemed disappointed that he only need her to make the schedule. **

**All of their goodbyes were said. And they all set off in different directions. **

**They all would meet again at Kings Cross Station, ready to begin their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**


End file.
